


All In The Line Of Duty

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [28]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Sewing, Vulcan, Vulcans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: There's a problem with the new Starfleet uniforms.
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	All In The Line Of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/631184815355576320/marlinspirkhall-had-a-stupid-idea-a-week-ago)


End file.
